winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Hecate
Hecate is a witch who attends Cloud Tower. Appearance Hecate has short blonde hair with two strands down the sides, fair skin, blue eyes, grey eye shadow on, and red lips. She wears a blue headband, pink earrings, a short light blue shirt, dark blue jeans, and red boots. She also wears a red armband. In season 6, in one episode she is seen wearing a dark purple under-shirt with one long sleeve, one short, and covers her neck a bit. Personality She is shown to be rude as seen in season 1 she was one of the witches to laugh at Mirta saying that witches and fairies can get a long. In season 2 when Musa insults her, she takes great offense to it saying "How dare you!". She has also been shown to be a bit flirty. And in season 2 she is shown not wanting to work with the Winx. In season 6 she also sides with the Trix but she is barely seen in that season. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= In "Friends in Need," she is having her meal until she, like all her fellow classmates, watch Mirta challenge Icy's biased opinion on fairies. She then laughs at Mirta with Samantha and Endora. She and everyone else are told to stop laughing and return to their rooms once their meal is finished by Griffin. In "Storming Cloud Tower," after the Trix took over Cloud Tower, she, Griffin, and the rest of the student body are thrown into a dungeon cell. She sits there as she watches Ivey and Pulisatilla concoct an elixir that will help them escape from their cell. |-|Season 2= In "The Show Must Go On!," she is seen in Red Fountain’s courtyard. She is later seen during Musa’s concert. In "Twinning with the Witches," she is seen attending Basic Witchcraft 101. Later, she is seen in Zarathustra’s class. She is then seen in a room with Musa and Aisha. She becomes bothered as the girls question her and her friends. The Trix barge in and she, her friends, Musa, and Aisha attempt to fight them off. After the Trix escape, she and her friends begin to argue with the Winx. After reconciling, everyone rushes to the Heart of Cloud Tower to rescue Bloom. In "In the Heart of Cloud Tower," she, her friends, and the Winx are seen in Griffin’s personal spa. Later, she and her friends run in Cloud Tower's halls and she gets swallowed up by traps. |-|Season 3= In "The Wizards' Challenge," she is seen with her classmates running in fear as the Mark of Valtor appears in the sky. |-|Season 4= She is seen on Earth checking out the Specialists, with Lynel. |-|Season 6= In "The Legendarium," She is seen at Cloud Tower. She is then seen siding with the Trix and cheer for them. Specials |-|Revenge of the Trix= Hecate makes a cameo laughing at Mirta, as Mirta says that Fairies and witches can get a long. |-|The Battle for Magix= Hecate is seen at Cloud Tower when the Trix try to take over. She is then caught in Stormy's tornado, but is saved by Griffin. She is later seen sitting in a cell with Griffin, Ivey, Pulisatilla, and Lucrezia. Magical Abilities Like all witches, her powers are derived from the negative aspects of magic. Hecate may know some basic, first-level spells that all witches can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Like all witches, Hecate can fly. She can also shoot light blue beams of energy out of her hand. Trivia *In Greek Mythology, Hecate is the goddess of crossroads, entrance-ways, light, magic, witchcraft, sorcery, knowledge of herbs and poisonous plants, ghosts, and necromancy. *Hecate was the name of the chief witch in Macbeth. *Hecate is used as a minor character on Earth despite originating from the Magic Dimension. This is probably mostly due to re-usage of characters. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Witches Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Cloud Tower Category:Cloud Tower Students Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Recurring Characters